Silencio
by Aimer Cullen
Summary: Quizás si Bella no hubiera estado de por el medio… Quizás si Jasper nunca hubiera aparecido en las visiones de Alice… Entonces quizás hubiera sido distinto. Pero no era así, ellos siempre se amarían en las sombras y el silencio sería su único testigo.


_**N/A:**__** Hola, aquí dejo este drabble. Está escrito en tercera persona. Amo las parejas tradicionales, pero a veces es bueno cambiar un poco, ¿no? Edward y Alice son mis personajes favoritos en esta saga, así que aquí va. ¡Disfruten de su lectura! Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Sumary: **__**Quizás si Bella no hubiera estado de por el medio… Quizás si Jasper nunca hubiera aparecido en las visiones de Alice… Entonces quizás hubiera sido distinto. Pero no era así, ellos siempre se amarían en las sombras y el silencio sería su único testigo. **_

**...**

_**(…´**__**/: Silencio :/´…)**_

……**..**

…

…………

_**Escrito en tercera persona.**_

…………

_Cuando estaban a solas no hacia falta ni una palabra para definir el silencio. Ella viendo lo que iba a pasar prevenía cualquier movimiento. El leyendo su mente sabía todo lo que necesitaba. Se querían y se veían con deseo, pero solo eso. Ella no sentía por el__ ni la mitad de lo que sentía por Jasper. El no la amaba en la forma con la que ansiaba y deseaba estar cerca de Bella. Aún así podían sentir la electricidad fluir por sus cuerpos cuando estaban cerca. Cada vez a la hora del crepúsculo se miraban a los ojos y el silencio que los envolvía lo decía todo. Entonces se veían al alba, a la espera de una respuesta, de un roce, de la necesidad de sentirse el uno con el otro. Los demás nunca lo sabrían. No lo sabría Jasper, que a esa hora había salido de caza con el resto de la familia. Tampoco lo sabría Bella, Edward la había dejado durmiendo en su cama. No hacían nada malo, por que amar no era un pecado, solo dejarse llevar por los sentimientos._

_Como cada vez el se acercaba y colocaba sus manos alrededor de su rostro impidiendo que escapara de su agarre. Ella cerraba los ojos y lo veía todo con claridad. Entonces sonreía y se lo mostraba haciendo que aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba se dibujara en sus perfectos labios. No era la sonrisa de Bella, aquella era una completamente diferente, solo para ella. Y como había previsto sucedía todo igual que en su visión, con cada detalle, con cada suspiro innecesario, con cada palabra no mencionada ahogada por el deseo. Sus labios se unían y se fundían en un beso. Sentían que la costumbre de respirar el aire desaparecía y simplemente no lo hacían. Solo seguían con los labios unidos y con el temor a equivocarse. _

_El bajaba sus manos hacia su pequeña cintura y la pegaba más contra su cuerpo, para disminuir la distancia entre sus cuerpos hasta el punto de hacerla nula. Ella subía sus manos hacia su cabello y enredaba sus dedos en sus cabellos ocres y desordenados. El tacto era sedoso y suave, perfecto para ella. Solo disfrutaban de aquel momento de silencio, su momento. Por que era solo suyo, y nada lo cambiaría. Al mismo instante profundizaban el beso y lo hacían inmejorable. Todo el deseo acumulado se escurría por aquel simple roce._

_Entonces una visión aparecí en la mente de la pequeña duende, y sin necesidad de decirlo y estropear el silencio, Edward lo leía sin dificultad. Bella se despertaría pronto y su familia estaba de camino. Sus cuerpos se separaban con sumo cuidado, pero aún tenían unos minutos para disfrutar y despedirse. Sus labios seguían pegados como si de ellos dependieran sus vidas. Sus corazones seguían muertos, pero en cada beso recuperaban la vida que habían perdido hacia tanto. Finalmente se separaban y sus miradas se encontraban, y en sus ojos se podía ver un brillo especial. _

"_Bella va a despertar"- pensaba ella interiormente sabiendo que el lo oiría. El asentía y se inclinaba hacia delante para despedirse con un breve pero dulce beso en los labios de ella. Ella correspondía y recaba para que aquel beso nunca acabara, que el tiempo se parara y pudiera permanecer así para toda la eternidad. Pero solo duraba unos segundos y, aún con los ojos cerrados la imagen de Jasper aparecía en su mente, al igual que la imagen de Bella aparecía en la mente de el. _

_Por que lo suyo no era algo con lo que se pudiera soñar, era un sentimiento muy intenso, pero no era tan fuerte como el amor. Por que el deseo no bastaba. Ellos ya amaban a dos personas distintas, y sus corazones no les pertenecían. Aún así siempre habría una pequeña fracción de este, una parte invisible de su corazón, que sería de ellos mismos. El silencio era el único testigo de los besos que se daban a escondidas, luego todo volvía a la normalidad. _

_Edward se dirigía hacia la casa de los Swan y esperaba a que su ángel abriera los ojos. Alice esperaba a Jasper y lo recibía con una de esas miradas con las cuales se amaban. Su amor quedaba sellado al silencio de los hechos nunca contados. Cada uno con sus cosas, con sus respetivos amores. Solo quedaba el amanecer de la noche siguiente y las miradas fugases. Ellos sabían que lo que hacían no era correcto, pero a la hora del amanecer se encontraban y se besaban como la primera vez. Pero eso siempre se quedaba allí, nunca pasaban del beso._

_Quizás si Bella no hubiera estado de por el medio… Quizás si Jasper nunca hubiera aparecido en las visiones de Alice… Entonces quizás hubiera sido distinto. Pero no era así, ellos siempre se amarían en las sombras, en secreto. El único que lo presenciaría sería el mismo silencio bajo la luz del alba._

_**FIN.**_

_**N/A:**__** Espero les haya gustado. Ya se que ha sido bastante corto pero me ha gustado mucho escribirlo, es algo completamente diferente y me gusta. De cualquier modo déjenme reviews, esta escritora os lo agradecería mucho. Muchas gracias por leer. Besos y abrazos.**_

_**¿reviews?**_

_**Rcullen.95.**_


End file.
